Intruder
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn blindly made her way toward where she knew Nate's bed to be, trying to decide of the evilest way to wake him up. If only she'd brought ice water to dump on his head…


**I'm dedicating this to ****suburbs**** since she chose this pairing. It was a bit spur of the moment, but I hope she still likes it. Please don't laugh at my attempts at humor. My humor isn't like most, I'm easily amused. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Camp Rock.**

The cabin almost seemed to shake with every rumble of thunder. Caitlyn sat on her bed, staring into the darkness. Was she the only one in the cabin that was kept awake by the storm? It was so loud that it surprised her that the other could be sleeping so peacefully.

It aggravated her that a good storm had to come at night when it was too late to go out in the rain. And that a good storm had to come at night and wouldn't at least let her sleep. Either way, she was angry with the storm. She wasn't really tired, but bored and irritated.

Curfew was long past-it was the very early hours of the morning, so Caitlyn felt bound to be stuck sitting awake in her bed until the storm passed. The digital clock across the room informed her of it being 1:03 a.m. That meant if the storm didn't pass anytime soon, she could be sitting there awake for eight more hours.

_I won't stand for that! _

Jumping out of bed, Caitlyn quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans to wear with her pajama tank top as she made her way soundlessly across the cabin. The storm's sound seemed to intensify by one thousand when the door was opened, but she quickly clicked it shut behind her.

The rain fell in torrents as she walked briskly across the muddy ground, her worn converse probably turning brown quickly. Wind tossed her wet hair around and the lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder mere seconds afterward.

All was dark when Caitlyn stopped in front of the cabin she had been making her way across camp to. It actually surprised her a little that Nate had turned out the lights and headed to bed before 2 a.m. With a shrug, she knocked on the door. When there was no response after a few moments, she knocked more fiercely. Still no answer.

_He's not this deep of a sleeper!_

A particularly loud crash of thunder made Caitlyn jump and scramble into the dark cabin, shutting the door securely behind her. The cabin was pitch black, cool, and felt secure after the storm outside.

Caitlyn blindly made her way toward where she knew Nate's bed to be, trying to decide of the evilest way to wake him up. A smile crossed her lips as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she heard heavy breathing. If only she'd brought ice water to dump on his head…

Just as she was trying to decide how to go about her evil plans, thunder seemed to crash right outside the cabin, causing Caitlyn to scream, jump and tumble onto the bed. She landed on a hard body beneath the covers, and from the yells and tangle of limbs, Caitlyn could tell he was _not _happy.

"What the heck-"

"Stop moving so I can get up!" Caitlyn practically screamed at him, but the darkness prevented her from making any progress and she simple landed on him all over again.

Silently admitting defeat, Caitlyn lay where she landed on top of him with a groan. She used his chest as a pillow, figuring Nate would just have to deal with it until she actually felt like putting forth the effort of attempting to get up again.

"…Caitlyn?"

"…_Shane_?" Caitlyn scrunched up her face, though he couldn't see it in the dark, "Ew, ew-Get off me! Get off!" She could hear Shane's groans of pain from her scrambling.

"You're on _me!_" he spoke irritated.

"Whatever!" she countered, elbowing him in the face by accident and suddenly becoming still at Shane's yelp in pain, "…Did I break your nose?" Caitlyn could almost hear his glare through the darkness.

"No. It just hurts…A _lot_." His voice rang loudly through the darkness.

"Turn on a light." She demanded, trying very hard to remain still enough to avoid any more injuries-to either of them.

"The power went out," Shane groaned, "Or else the clock would be lit up."

"Are you sure it's not broken?" Caitlyn asked through the darkness.

"It was on when I went to bed-" Shane groaned when she hit him.

"I meant your nose, dummy, not the stupid clock." She rolled her eyes, feeling him shift slightly beneath her.

"I don't know, it's not like I'm a nurse or anything." Shane snapped, sitting up and causing Caitlyn to roll onto the bed. She smiled, glad to be free of having to worry about killing him by accident.

"Let me check." Caitlyn spoke up, kneeling in front of him, but she felt Shane hold out an arm as shield.

"You'd just make it worse!"

"Stop being a baby." She scoffed.

"It's not broken, Cait, I would have known."

Caitlyn ignored his words and reached up to his face, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as her palm first rested on his warm cheeks, "You need to shave."

"Shut up." Shane tried to shove her hands away, but Caitlyn smacked his arm and he stilled.

Eyes straining to see _something_ through the darkness, Caitlyn let her fingers brush across his skin until she touched his nose, "It feels unbroken."

"Told you."

"Be quite. I have a clear shot to poke your eye right now." Caitlyn threatened, smirking when he didn't move or say anything else. Without really thinking, but automatically seeing with her hands, her fingers ran through his hair, remembering how short he had cut it before camp.

"What're you doing now? My head's intact." Shane sounded amused now and Caitlyn quickly jerked her hands away, wondering what _had_ she been doing?

"Head, maybe. Mind, definitely not." She muttered, receiving a sharp jab in her side that made her jump. Shane could be heard chuckling through the darkness.  
"You scared me."

"So I noticed." His smirk was nearly audible.

"Question: why are you in Nate's bunk?" Caitlyn asked, "And where _is_ Nate-and Jason?"

"They left for the weekend, didn't they tell you?" Shane asked, "And the ceiling is leaking over my bed, so I moved. Also, I'm losing circulation to my legs-can you, oh, I don't know- _get off_?"

"Nate didn't tell me he was leaving," Caitlyn mused, obliging Shane's request but still sitting in front of him, "I came over because the storm is so loud I couldn't sleep and thought Nate would be awake."

Thunder seemed to clap outside the window and a large crash resounded afterward in what sounded like a tree falling to the ground. Caitlyn screamed and grabbed for the closest thing to her. And that just happened to be Shane.

"Okay, storms don't usually scare me, but that was-" Caitlyn began breathlessly in a whisper.

"Could've fooled me." Shane scoffed, and Caitlyn let out a small laugh. Her arms were securely around his waist and her face buried in his chest. The loud storm continued to make it's threatening sounds outside the cabin.

"I wish Nate was here." Caitlyn murmured after a moment, sighing.

"What, I'm not good enough?" Shane sounded mock offended.

"Nate would actually _care_ that the storm scared me." She pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm letting you cling to me, aren't I?" he sounded almost honestly affronted at her comment. Caitlyn realized he was right and felt her face burn, but didn't loosen her hold at all.

She was surprised to feel Shane's hands run down her back, almost as if attempting to sooth her. If it had been anyone else, Caitlyn would smile. Instead, confusion flooded her brain and her heart pounded. He held her firmly to him.

"…Shane?" Caitlyn nearly whispered.

"Yeah?"

No words came to mind. Why are you holding me? I didn't know you could be gentle? There was nothing to say that wouldn't sound stupid. So Caitlyn relaxed in his hold and pondered the strange change that had come over the cool, dark room.

As if her body suddenly realized she was damp, Caitlyn felt a shiver run through her and Shane laughed, "You should have put on a jacket, Cait."

"I wasn't cold then." She stated defensively.

Her heart seemed to jump to her throat at the feel of Shane bending nearer to her. Caitlyn desperately wished she could see-wished she could at least make out his outline or something. Warm lips pressed against her shoulder, and Caitlyn swallowed dryly.

She could smell his hair, feel the short locks brushing against her cheek as he began to pull away. Caitlyn could feel fluttering in her stomach and acted on impulse before her mind had time to catch up.

If Shane was surprised at all by her burying her face in his neck, he didn't say so. Caitlyn found herself smiling despite herself and the thoughts churning in her mind. She pushed the wonder into the back of her mind.

The warmth of his skin was seeping though her tank top and Caitlyn smiled as she relaxed. Shane sighed and she felt his breath tickle her shoulder before he spoke, "I'm sorry Nate wasn't here like you wanted." He stated simply.

She knew he was testing to see what she was say in response, but no reply came to mind so she only pulled away to look up at his face despite not being able to see. Before she could come up with a smart reply, warm lips brushed against hers and Caitlyn lost her ability to breathe for a few short moments until he pulled away.

For a few moments neither of them moved or spoke, the silence of the cabin ringing through Caitlyn's ears as she struggled to remain calm and keep her thoughts from panicking.

Heart pounding in her ears, Caitlyn reached up to stroke his cheek again with a shaking hand. A wry smile slowly grew on her face as Caitlyn spoke, "You really do need to shave, Shane…"

"Shut up." He growled playfully, kissing her hungrily.

**If anyone has or knows of any Shaitlyns that are well written, I'd be interested in reading some. :) **

** Reviews aren't required….but I'd absolutely LOVE to see some. ;)**


End file.
